


Goody Two-shoes

by rabbitcatalope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, Gen, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitcatalope/pseuds/rabbitcatalope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara gets ready for their crowning ceremony. Meanwhile, a certain boss monster schemes to mess with their adopted sibling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goody Two-shoes

 

Asriel smirked.

 

Chara was gently combing their hair in front of the mirror inside their shared bathroom, completely unaware of Asriel's presence.

 

 

**Perfect.**

 

 

Behind the corner, Asriel gave himself a minute to stifle his snickers. Then-!

 

 

"ASRIEL!"

 

Chara struggled in Asriel's firm grip, face scrunched up in anger. Good! They were always such a goody two-shoes, it felt great that something Asriel did made them get so riled up!

 

Asriel barked out a laugh. "Urah ha ha! What's wrong, Chara?" He twisted so Chara could see his face. "Don't like being hugged by your brother?"

 

Asriel pouted, almost capturing the look of an innocent boss monster, if not for the glint of a fang poking out of his upturned lip. He couldn't help it if he smirked- messing with his human was just too fun!

 

He ran his fingers through Chara's hair, clawing through them recklessly and purposefully messing it up. Chara struggled harder, feeling Asriel's claws scratch their head. He knew it hurt their scalp but he also knew that Chara would tell him if he actually did more than a few light scratches. Ha ha.

 

Suddenly Asriel felt Chara stop struggling in his grip. Chara looked up to Asriel's face and spoke in, as always, their irritatingly soft voice. "...Asriel?"

 

 

Asriel cocked his head to a side in mock curiosity. He already knew what was coming.

 

 

" _Yeesssss_ s?" Asriel cooed into Chara's ear, intentionally drawing out the 'e' and hissing the 's'. Chara flinched away from his snout, but couldn't distance themself that much because of their adopted brother's grip.

 

 

"Could... could you please sto-"

 

"What's that, Chara? _SPEAK UP!_   I can't hear you if you're speaking this softly!!" Asriel openly snickered this time, loving the way Chara slumped into his grip in exasperation. Humans were so fun to tease- who knew?

 

 

Chara let out a long-suffering sigh.

 

 

"Asriel stop messing up my hair," Chara firmly demanded. They were still soft-spoken, but Asriel could detect a slight irritation in how clipped their words came out. Mission accomplished.

  
He hummed in mock contemplation, but then started to think about it for real. The ceremony would be starting in an hour. There would be plenty of time to rain on Chara's parade after then.

 

Plus, they'd be so happy after the event! Destroying that would be absolutely delicious...

 

 

 

Asriel pushed Chara out of his 'hug'.

 

"Okay," he said as if he hadn't just delayed Chara's preparation by another ten minutes.

 

Chara spun around to face him, visibly stunned by what they heard. "...Really?" they whispered meekly. _How. Cute._

 

 

"Yes, really." Asriel bared his teeth in an attempt to smile kindly and succeeds...  
...at looking about as friendly as a bloodthirsty shark.

 

 

 

Chara took one look at his face and knew they weren't getting any sleep that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've seen plenty of Underswap!Sans and Underswap!Papyrus, but I haven't seen much exploring how the Dreemurrs interact with each other and how the original lore would twist because of the AU. 
> 
> Ta-da, this fic! Hopefully something as small as this would inspire others to write more about the Dreemurrs in the Underswap universe!
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe I'll add chapters to this?? Just... maybe. Not sure what the plot would be, but writing underswap!Chara & Asriel is the funnest thing!
> 
> Why not guess who Chara and Asriel are swapped with?


End file.
